99 Days Without You
by Vit S
Summary: Noventa e nove dias podem parecer uma eternidade, quando se perde a pessoa que você ama. (Tradução com a carta do Harry)
1. Chapter 1 - Louis's Journal

_OKAY, COMO ISSO FOI EXCLUÍDO DO NYAH E TAL, EU PENSEI EM POSTAR AQUI._

_"Mas Vit, essa fic tá no AnimeSpirit!" Sim, eu sei que está lá. Só o primeiro capítulo, esse aqui. MAS COMO EU SOU LEGAL, eu traduzi a carta do Harry *u* Sim, a autora escreveu a carta que o Harry deixa, é o próximo capítulo..._

_Enfim, boa leitura E ME AVISEM DE QUALQUER ERRO POR FAVOR_

* * *

**Querido Harry:**

Você se foi há duas semanas. Sabe, eu não tenho lidado muito bem. Os garotos até me enviaram a um terapeuta, para me ajudar a te esquecer. Mas eu não consigo te esquecer. Você é tudo em que eu penso. Seu rosto, seu cabelo, seus olhos, seu jeito, e seu sorriso que eu tanto amo. É impossível de esquecer. Eu não quero esquecer.

Claro que os meninos estão preocupados comigo. Até eu estou preocupado comigo, para falar a verdade. Minha terapeuta está preocupada também, e é por isso que ela me entregou esse caderno. É para que eu possa escrever tudo que estou sentindo. Eu tenho que entregar isto a ela toda semana para ela poder ler, e isso é tão estranho.

A maioria dos meus pensamentos gira em torno de você, e eu acho que é por isso que ela quer ler. Para se certificar de que estou lidando bem com isso.

Mas para ser honesto, eu não estou lidando bem. E sim, eu estou bastante consciente de que ela vai ler isso. Mas a verdade tem que vir mais cedo ou mais tarde, correto? Ela nunca me disse especificamente o que escrever.

Então, eu estou escrevendo para você.

Eu vou lhe dizer como foi, desde que estou sem você comigo. Como eu me sinto todos os dias, a partir do primeiro dia, aliás, o dia em que você deixou este mundo.

**Primeiro dia:**

Eu acordei como fazia todas as manhãs. Com a expectativa de te encontrar enrolado nos cobertores, ao meu lado. Mas, quando eu me virei, a cama estava vazia, e você estava longe de ser visto. No começo, eu pensei que você estava apenas cozinhando algo para nós, ou tomando banho. Mas, na falta de algum barulho em todo o apartamento, eu deveria ter percebido que havia algo de errado. Eu deveria ter percebido a tempo, e parado você.

Quando eu finalmente saí de minha cama e o silêncio me rodeou, eu vi que tinha algo errado. E então, eu saí em busca de você pelo apartamento, meus joelhos enfraqueciam a cada passo que eu dava.

Eu lembro que cai de joelhos no momento em que encontrei você. Eu chorei. Um monte, de fato. Meus olhos chegaram a arder por causa das lágrimas que não paravam de descer por meu rosto.

Eu nunca serei capaz de apagar a imagem do seu corpo frio e imóvel deitado no chão. Isso me assombra todos os dias, todas as noites.

Eu fiz a única coisa que eu poderia fazer, e chamei a ambulância. Eles entraram no apartamento em poucos minutos, levando você para longe de mim. Eu era incapaz de me mover, assim como Zayn, Liam e Niall que eu tinha chamado logo após chamar os paramédicos. Foi Zayn que praticamente me colocou dentro da ambulância enquanto eu chorava silenciosamente no banco de trás.

Eu não queria acreditar.

**Segundo dia:**

Sua família estava lá. Estávamos todos lá. Eu abracei sua mãe, tentando confortá-la enquanto ela chorava, e eu tentando o tempo todos conter minhas lágrimas. O resto dos meninos teve que cuidar de Gemma, que estava gritando e se debatendo, se recusando a acreditar que seu irmão havia partido. Lágrimas estavam caindo por todo o lugar.

Todos nós vimos do lado de fora, como você foi removido do seu leito. E o levaram em uma maca, com um fino lençol branco o cobrindo. Eu não consegui ver seu rosto pela última vez.

E naquele momento, eu me recusei a acreditar que você se foi. E eu ainda recuso.

**Terceiro dia:**

Silencioso. Essa é a única palavra que eu posso usar para descrever aquele dia. Não houveram palavras para falar.

Os meninos e eu sentamos no sofá da casa de Liam, enquanto lágrimas deslizavam em nossos rostos, como percebemos não havia mais One Direction. Não havia One Direction sem você.

Então, esse dia foi desperdiçado em nossos próprios pensamentos. Imaginando o que iriamos fazer, agora que você se foi.

**Quarto dia:**

Eu achei uma carta sua nesse dia. A visão familiar da sua letra me fez chorar. Eu não poderia compartilhá-la com ninguém.

Anne visitou-me naquele dia. Eu acho que era quarta-feira. A notícia já deveria ter sido vazada para a imprensa e agora deveria estar espalhada. Eu me recusei a mexer na internet ou assistir televisão. Deveriam estar falando sobre o porquê que levou a você fazer isso. Eu sabia o porquê, e eu não queria ouvir as teorias.

Nossas fãs estão com saudades. Várias vieram até mim enquanto eu estava andando pelas ruas. Chorando, elas vieram me abraçar. Elas me falaram que você era incrível, e que não merecia ir tão jovem, e bem, eu concordo com elas.

Por que você me deixou?

Bem, eu sei o porquê, mas eu não queria aceitar.

Acabei mostrando sua carta para sua mãe. Ela chorou Hazz. Ela chorou muito. Eu me senti culpado por tudo isso, e o peso sobre meus ombros continua crescendo.

**Quinto dia:**

Começamos a organizar seu funeral naquele dia. Eu não sei se era cedo ou tarde demais, mas eu sei que ninguém queria fazê-lo. Ninguém queria aceitar o fato de que você realmente tinha ido…

**Sexto dia:**

Mostrei aos meninos sua carta naquele dia. Bem, eu não mostrei exatamente. Eu tinha deixado no balcão da cozinha e Zayn a achou. Ele entrou na sala com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, e começou a gritar comigo.

Ele gritou comigo, por não ter contato a eles. Ele gritou comigo por eu ser egoísta, e ele me culpou sobre tudo.

Niall e Liam tentaram acalmá-lo. Mas eu não o culpo por estar com raiva. Até eu estava com raiva de mim.

**Sétimo dia:**

Uma semana sem você na minha vida, e parece uma eternidade. Eu passei o dia inteiro assistindo a vídeos antigos nossos. Fingindo que você estava lá comigo, rindo junto.

**Oitavo á décimo segundo dia:**

Eu decidi escrever sobre esses dias juntos, porque bem, não aconteceu muita coisa nesses dias. Zayn ainda se recusava a falar comigo, e eu não o culpo. Niall e Liam tentaram o seu melhor para falar comigo, mas eu havia me tornado distante. Eu não falava com ninguém, exceto você, é claro.

Mas você não estava realmente aqui. E isso começou a preocupá-los.

**Décimo terceiro dia**:

Foi nesse dia que acabaram de organizar seu funeral. Lá estava eu, de pé envolta a um buraco profundo no solo, onde você seria obrigado a ficar.

O caixão não estava aberto. Todos concordaram que era melhor assim. E para ser honesto, eu não queria olhar para seu rosto, sabendo que seus olhos não iriam mais abrir, e eu não seria capaz de olhar para eles novamente.

Eu chorei de novo naquele dia. Na verdade, eu chorei todos os dias desde que você partiu. Mas nesse dia, eu chorei mais. Quando eles estavam colocando você para dentro do enorme buraco no chão, eu quase corri para impedi-los, mas Liam, Niall e Zayn me seguraram. Eu caí de joelhos, chorando. Eu não fui capaz de ser forte no seu funeral, sinto muito.

Você deve estar desapontado comigo. Eu sei que você sempre pensou que eu era forte. Mas isso era só quando estava com você. E agora que você se foi, eu não sei o que fazer.

Eu abracei cada membro da sua família, me desculpando e murmurando palavras incoerentes enquanto chorava. Gemma e Anne me abraçaram por mais tempo, e nós choramos um no ombro do outro. Eu me afastei de Gemma, e olhei para ela, por um tempo. Eu disse a ela que vocês dois são muito parecidos. Ela é tão linda, Hazza, e eu prometo cuidar dela.

Eu prometo cuidar da sua mãe também. Ela sempre foi como uma segunda mãe para mim de qualquer maneira. Quando eu a abracei, ela sussurrou algo no meu ouvido. Algo que eu nunca vou esquecer. E eu realmente espero que ela não esteja mentindo para mim.

- Ele amava você. - Ela sussurrou, com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto, e foi em bora antes que eu tivesse uma chance de responder. E então eu desabei, e comecei a soluçar de novo. Liam teve que me carregar até o carro, mas eu não queria ir, eu não queria te deixar.

**Décimo quarto dia:**

Eu apenas gostaria de dizer, que eu não estava disposto a ir à terapia, mas os meninos insistiram para que eu fosse. Eu fui, mas não gostei. A terapeuta ficou me perguntando sobre como eu me sentia. Eu não gosto dessa invasão de privacidade, meus pensamentos foram feitos para ficar escondidos.

Mas agora aqui estou. Escrevendo para você.

Às vezes eu sinto você. Como se você estivesse me vendo. Em vez de ser assustador, como eu imaginava, na verdade é bastante reconfortante.

**Décimo quinto dia:**

E aqui estou eu. Hoje eu me sinto… Vazio. Mas eu acho que é isso o que se sente quando se perde a pessoa que você ama, certo? Ontem, Sarah leu tudo que eu escrevi neste caderno. Sarah… Acho que é este o nome da terapeuta.

Ela parecia decepcionada comigo. Ela me disse para parar de escrever, mas eu disse a ela que estava realmente me ajudando e, de certa forma, está. Eu sinto como se você estivesse aqui comigo, lendo tudo o que eu escrevo nesta folha.

Bom, de volta ao hoje. Eu não fiz muitas coisas para ser honesto. Niall veio aqui, e nós assistimos a alguns filmes para voltar aos velhos tempos, Liam me ligou apenas para ver como eu estava. E Zayn, bem ele ainda se recusa a falar comigo, e eu estou começando a me preocupar. Tenho medo de perder a amizade dele.

**Décimo sexto dia:**

As pessoas estão dizendo que o One Direction pode acabar. Faz apenas um pouco mais de duas semanas, e as pessoas já estão começando a falar. Eu e os meninos estamos tentando voltar ao trabalho, mas é cedo demais. Ainda não estamos prontos para subir num palco, sabendo que estamos com um membro a menos. Um membro que não irá voltar.

Não estamos nem negando os rumores. Na verdade, eu nem considero a gente como One Direction mais. É como se fosse apenas, Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik e Niall Horan. E com seu nome, Hazz, vinha o One Direction. Sem você aqui, eu sinto que é errado nos chamarmos One Direction.

Eu sei que você provavelmente quer que a gente siga em frente, e continue nossas carreiras como uma banda. Mas é tão difícil…

Por que você não pode simplesmente voltar?

**Décimo sétimo dia à vigésimo dia:**

Desculpe-me, por parar de escrever nesses dias. Para ser honesto, eu nem saí da minha cama. Eu estou tão cansado. Acho que você poderia entender, já que você está dormindo por uma eternidade agora. Foi rude dizer isso? Eu não sei. Eu espero que você não esteja cercado por escuridão, Hazz. Você merece cantar com os anjos.

Eu aposto que sua voz faria uma harmonia muito boa com a deles. Eu sempre pensei que sua voz era como a de um anjo. Talvez você possa ser meu anjo da guarda e cantar para mim em algum momento, okay?

De volta aos dias anteriores… Como eu disse eu estou me sentindo tão cansado. Não sai da cama. Tudo o que eu tenho para me fazer companhia é meu notebook, e eu não me importo. Ah, tantas coisas para fazer on-line… Mas eu tento o meu melhor para evitar sites de redes sociais. Eu ainda não estou pronto para enfrentar o mundo real.

Niall me ligou várias vezes ao dia. Eu acho que ele é o mais preocupado comigo. Ele me disse que eu costumava ser o que sempre sorria e sempre fazia os outros rirem, e agora eu não sou mais aquela pessoa. Ele tentou me trazer de volta, tentou me fazer sorrir e eu aprecio o esforço.

Eu só não sei se algum dia serei capaz de sorrir novamente.

**Vigésimo primeiro e vigésimo segundo dia:**

Liam ficou em nosso apartamento nas últimas duas noites, e está dormindo no sofá ao meu lado agora. É bom ter alguém para ficar no apartamento comigo. Quando estou apenas eu aqui, é como se tudo fosse tão grande e vazio. Eu acho que é bom um dos meninos, virem dormir aqui de às vezes. Está tudo bem para você?

Eu só não quero mais me sentir sozinho.

Zayn finalmente me ligou hoje. Ele me pediu desculpas por ter ficado com raiva. E eu estava feliz por finalmente ouvir sua voz. E eu, claro, pedi desculpas por esconder sua carta. Ele me disse que me entendia.

Acho que podemos finalmente estar caminhando em direção à paz.

Oh, eu terminei com a Eleanor há um tempo, caso você queria saber. Foi no dia em que eu encontrei você, na verdade. Eu só não tive coragem de escrever sobre isso até agora.

Se você tivesse aguentado só mais um dia, agora nós poderíamos estar juntos e felizes…

**Vigésimo terceiro:**

A terapia é uma verdadeira tortura. Eu não estou ficando melhor. Sarah continua me dizendo para parar de escrever, porque não está me ajudando. Mas eu não posso parar. Se eu parar vou sentir como se estivesse traindo você.

Eu não posso te deixar novamente.

**Vigésimo quarto dia:**

Sarah me perguntou sobre a sua carta hoje… Eu não sei por que ela ficou por tanto tempo em silêncio. Quando ela perguntou, eu simplesmente não conseguia segurar as lágrimas. Mesmo assim eu entreguei o pedaço de papel amassado. É estranho eu carregar isso comigo? É como um fogo que queima no meu bolso, me lembrando dessa dor, em todos os lugares que eu vou, mas eu tenho que carregá-la comigo. É uma das últimas coisas restantes que tenho de você.

**Vigésimo quinto dia:**

Fazia um tempo que eu não cantava. Mas eu cantei hoje. Todos nós cantamos. Era o nosso primeiro dia de volta ao estúdio, e deixe-me dizer, que soou tão diferente, sem sua voz se misturando com a nossa. Nós tivemos que mudar todas as músicas. Liam e eu pegamos a maioria das suas partes, mas eu não me sinto muito bem as cantando.

Eu nunca vou ser capaz de cantá-las tão bem quanto você. Sua voz era especial, eu juro. Sempre que você cantava, todo mundo se encantava com sua voz, eu poderia ver o brilho em seus olhares. Eu pedi um CD com nossas gravações antigas, mas eu sei que não irão me dar. Liam me ouviu perguntando, então eu sei que ele disse para não me darem.

Mas eu ainda tenho o Youtube disponível para mim. Eu fiquei ouvindo sua voz a noite toda. Desde as primeiras performances até as últimas. Eu nunca vou cansar de ouvir sua voz, e parece que essa é a única maneira de eu poder ouvi-la.

**Vigésimo sexto dia:**

Hoje eu visitei Cheshire. Andei pelas ruas por um longe tempo, passando por todos os lugares em que você foi comigo. Imaginando que você estava lá, segurando minha mão.

Após um tempo andando pela cidade, eu, relutantemente, resolvi visitar sua antiga casa. Quando cheguei à porta, Anne me acolheu de braços abertos, juntamente com Gemma.

Nós conversamos sobre coisas banais, até que o assunto acabou em você. Eu ainda me sinto tão culpado, e quando eu disse isso a elas, elas falaram que não era minha culpa.

Então, eu saí de lá e caminhei diretamente para a porta.

Eu acho que Anne não esperava que eu fosse embora daquele jeito, porque eu a ouvi a chamar meu nome, mas eu ignorei enquanto corria para o meu carro.

Eu chorava tanto que eu tive que parar no meio da estrada, recebendo buzinadas e olhares feios das pessoas que passavam ,mas eu não via nem ouvia nada. Tudo que eu podia ver era você. Eu podia ouvir sua voz falando comigo, e isso foi o suficiente para me acalmar, para que eu pudesse dirigir até em casa.

**Vigésimo sétimo dia:**

Hoje eu passei o dia inteiro na cama. Ignorei todos os telefonemas e mensagens de textos. Liam, Niall e Zayn vieram até aqui me dizendo para abrir a porta e falar com eles, e eu comecei a me sentir culpado mais uma vez.

Eu só queria que a dor parasse.

**Vigésimo oitavo:**

Quando eu saí do meu quarto está manhã encontrei Niall dormindo ao lado da minha porta. Ele parecia tão cansado e sem esperança que eu comecei a chorar. Eu tinha feito isso com ele, tinha sugado a vida de cada um deles. Tudo porque eu estava sendo egoísta.

**Vigésimo nono dia:**

Amanhã será um mês inteiro. Um mês inteiro desde que você se foi. Eu sinto como se fosse ontem que você estava cheio de vida, e rindo de alguma bobagem que eu tinha feito.

Isso é real, não é?

**Trigésimo dia:**

Hoje, eu e os meninos passamos o dia em silêncio, em sua honra. Nos recusamos a responder todas as ligações e mensagens, ou até mesmo falar um com o outro. Foi puro silêncio. E não foi ruim, foi até um pouco agradável. Apenas alugamos seus filmes favoritos e assistimos até o fim do dia. Todos estavam sentados um ao lado do outro, enquanto chorávamos. Era uma coisa triste de se ver.

**Trigésimo primeiro dia:**

Eu acho que, até agora, eu ainda pensava que você iria voltar, e que tudo isso era um terrível pesadelo que eu estava tendo, e que eu iria acordar a qualquer momento e você estaria ao meu lado, sorrindo como fazia todas as manhãs.

Mas eu estou começando a perceber que você não vai voltar.

Hoje, eu nem sabia o que fazer comigo mesmo. Eu acho que os meninos sabiam que eu gostaria de estar sozinho, então não me ligaram nem mandaram mensagens e nem foram até o apartamento. Claro que eu gostei disso, mas eles fizeram isso provavelmente por que estavam de luto também.

Passei o dia inteiro sentado no sofá olhando fixamente para a televisão enquanto eu bebia. Talvez três ou quatro garrafas de cervejas, e quando me dei de conta, estava caído no chão, chorando.

**Trigésimo segundo dia:**

Eu sentia ardência em minha mão, e isso era bom. Eu olhava com admiração o sangue que escorria de minha mão, e os cacos de vidro do espelho quebrado em meus dedos. Eu não sei exatamente o que tinha acontecido, eu apenas não conseguia mais olhar para meu reflexo no espelho. Então eu o soquei.

A dor dos cortes era apenas temporária, e eu logo senti uma onda de êxtase se apoderar de mim. Eu gostava da sensação de controlar minha própria dor, ao invés de ser plantada em mim de uma vez.

Eu estava limpando os cortes, quando Liam entrou, dizendo que tinha ouvindo um estrondo quando de repente parou e olhou para minha mão. Ele olhou para minha mão e então para o espelho e então para meu rosto. Ele imediatamente me arrastou para fora do quarto, forçando-me ir até seu carro, enquanto dirigia em direção ao hospital.

**Trigésimo terceiro dia:**

Há um curativo em volta da minha mão agora, e eu não gosto disso. Eu quero ser capaz de ver as cicatrizes que eu fiz, por que, para mim, elas são lindas. Um símbolo maravilhoso da minha luta em seguir em frente, mas os meninos não entendem.

Eles ficam me olhando sem parar, não permitindo que eu fizesse qualquer coisa a mim mesmo ou ir a algum lugar sozinho. Estou ficando sufocado.

**Trigésimo quarto dia:**

Estou com tanta fome, mas não suporto a idéia de comer. Eu perdi muito peso, muito mesmo. Todo mundo percebeu.

Eu também desmaiei hoje no estúdio, e agora as pessoas estão ficando um pouco preocupadas. Eu estou bem, apesar de tudo, eu realmente estou bem. Eu estou apenas com fome.

**Trigésimo quinto dia:**

Os meninos estão me vigiando vinte e quarto horas por dia, certificando-se de que eu estou comendo. Meu estômago está doendo, eu não sei por quanto tempo vou aguentar isso. A comida tem um gosto bom, e embora meu estômago peça por mais, eu simplesmente não consigo comer.

**Trigésimo sexto dia:**

Eu não estou autorizado a sair do meu apartamento agora, só quando eu ganhar mais peso. A produtora não quer que a imprensa saiba do meu estado e comesse a criar rumores que seriam obviamente, verdadeiros. Eu não estou lidando bem, e acho que isso se tornou bastante óbvio agora.

**Trigésimo sétimo dia:**

A coceira para aliviar minha dor está crescendo mais forte do que nunca. A contração muscular involuntária em minha mão para socar algo feito de vidro é quase constante.

É quase impossível ceder ao desejo, porém, é difícil quando você tem três pares de olhos que te observam o tempo todo. Os meninos não deixaram meu apartamento por dois dias, e eu tenho a impressão que não irão sair tão cedo.

**Trigésimo oitavo dia:**

Os meninos estão me obrigando a voltar para a terapia. Eles dizem que é melhor para mim, e que eu preciso de ajuda.

Então aqui estou eu, escrevendo isso, com Sarah me olhando fixamente, eu até consigo sentir seus olhos em mim, e eu estou quase com medo de olhar para cima.

Ela ficou me repreendendo por um tempo, e quando ela finalmente parou, ela me disse para escrever, já que eu me recusava a parar. Ela acha que escrever isto é ruim para minha saúde, porque se eu falar com você, quando você não está realmente aqui, não há nenhum ponto na cura, ela disse.

Mas eu não quero te deixar para trás. Eu apenas não posso fazer isso. Eu te amo, e sempre amarei.

Ninguém entende.

**Trigésimo nono e quadragésimo dia:**

Sarah pegou meu caderno ontem à noite, então eu não fui capaz de escrever sobre os acontecimentos do dia anterior. Mas ontem foi bem tranquilo. Passei o dia todo com Zayn e Niall, enquanto Liam foi visitar sua namorada. Nós passamos o dia praticamente em silêncio.

Hoje eu encontrei Niall lendo meu caderno, e quando ele foi falar alguma coisa, eu simplesmente tirei da mão dele e gritei. Eu sei que não deveria ter agido desse jeito. Ele deixou o apartamento em lágrimas, e Zayn chegou minutos depois, só para me criticar.

- É preciso crescer, Lou, e seguir em frente. Estamos todos machucados sobre isso, mas você não tem que descontar sua dor e frustração em todo mundo! Você precisa de ajuda, Lou, e estamos tentando ajudá-lo. Mas você não deixa. - E com isso, eu apenas bati a porta na cara dele.

**Quadragésimo primeiro dia:**

Zayn não está falando comigo novamente, e eu estou começando a perder o interesse de ser amigo de alguém. As pessoas só gostam de machucar as outras.

**Quadragésimo segundo e terceiro dia:**

Acordei com dor de cabeça na manhã de ontem, e eu acho que acabei ficando bêbado demais na noite anterior. Não me lembro de nada do que fiz. Quando saí do meu quarto encontrei Liam, lendo o jornal em silêncio no sofá. Quando ele percebeu que eu estava acordado, ele olhou para cima e sorriu suavemente em minha direção.

- Como está se sentindo? - Ele perguntou.

Eu não sei se foi a ressaca, ou se eu tinha esquecido. Mas, como eu já disse, isso ainda era irreal para mim. E pode ter certeza de que eu lamento o que disse em seguida.

- Onde está o Hazz?

As lágrimas estavam fluindo dos olhos do Liam. Eu ia perguntar o que tinha acontecido, quando de repente eu percebi. Você se foi. Eu sei que eu já disse isso muitas vezes antes, mas eu nunca tinha acreditado, até agora.

Você realmente se foi.

Então eu senti meu corpo cair no chão, e eu apaguei completamente.

[…]

Agora aqui estou eu, sentado em uma cama de hospital com fios presos dentro de mim, bombeando produtos químicos em minha corrente sanguínea, como se eu realmente precisasse disso. Não é como se eu estivesse doente ou qualquer coisa. Mas todo mundo continua olhando para mim, como se eu fosse.

**Quadragésimo quarto dia:**

Eu vi minha mãe hoje, pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Eu não tinha contato com ela desde o funeral, e ela estava tão preocupada comigo. Eu acordei com ela chorando…

Eu disse para ela não chorar e que eu estava bem e isso só a fez chorar mais. Uma enfermeira veio e a tirou da sala antes que ela pudesse responder, dizendo que eu precisava descansar.

Na verdade não, não preciso descansar. Eu só preciso de você de volta aqui, comigo, Harry.

**Quadragésimo quinto dia:**

Eu tive um sonho hoje, eu vi seu rosto. Deus, Harry… Eu estou começando a esquecer de como você é. Claro, eu posso olhar as fotos, mas as imagens não se movem, ou riem ou piscam. São apenas memórias capturadas. Mas as minhas memórias estão começando a desaparecer. Pode ser apenas por causa dos produtos químicos que derramaram na minha corrente sanguínea, mas minhas memórias… Elas estão começando a desbotar.

Eu não posso perder os fragmentos restantes que tenho de você.

Quando eu acordei, vi Zayn sentado ao meu lado na cama, com lágrimas caindo por seu rosto enquanto ele falava baixinho. Ele não tinha percebido que eu acordei e continuou a falar. Eu não podia ouvi-lo, mas isso não importa.

**Quadragésimo sexto dia:**

Eu estou tentando manter a calma, eu realmente estou. Este hospital está me enlouquecendo, mas eles não me deixam sair. Eu continuo falando que estou melhor, mas eles só falam que estou abaixo do peso e muito estressado. Ficar preso nessa sala está me estressando, eu nunca tinha sido tão enfatizado como estou agora.

Eu estou apenas entediado.

Por favor, cante para mim?

**Quadragésimo sétimo dia:**

Simon sugeriu que eu fizesse um hiato de meses de duração, e passar esse tempo com a minha família e que isso seria a minha 'cura'. Mas o que eles não entendem é que essa ferida nunca irá sarar. Não é que eu não queira ver minha família, eu sinto muita a falta deles.

Mas se eu sair, quem vai cuidar da nossa casa?

Eu não posso simplesmente deixar a nossa casa Hazz, não posso. Eu não posso deixá-los tocar em algo. Eu tenho medo de que, se eu sair, eles irão tirar todos os seus pertences, e quando eu voltar não haverá nada seu.

**Quadragésimo oitavo dia:**

Relutantemente eu concordei em ir ficar em hiato e passar o tempo com minha família, após minha mãe ficar uma hora chorando dizendo o quanto ela sente minha falta e queria que eu fosse pra casa com ela. Eles acham que a melhor coisa para mim seria me afastar por um tempo.

Talvez eu devesse levar a sua touca favorita comigo, para que eu possa adormecer com você dentro dos meus braços, ou, pelo menos com algo que me lembre você.

Eu espero que você não se importe de eu pegá-la emprestada.

**Quadragésimo nono dia:**

A estação de trem esta lotada e o barulho continuam batendo em meus ouvidos. As pessoas continuam me empurrando, e Paul me guia ao através das pessoas, enquanto ele tenta me manter fora da vista dos fãs, em todos os momentos. Agradeço a Paul por isso, porque eu não quero que os fãs me vejam assim.

Eu estou deixando nosso apartamento. Onde tínhamos feito tantas lembranças boas, aquelas que eu estou começando a esquecer a cada dia que passo sem você aqui comigo. Nós poderíamos ter feito mais, se você tivesse ficado por mais tempo.

Acenando minhas despedidas finais para a cidade que eu aprendi a amar, uma única lágrima escorre por meu rosto.

**Quinquagésimo dia:**

Desde que eu cheguei minha mãe não me deixou ficar fora de seu alcance, e eu estou começando a me sentir mais sufocado do que quando eu estava com os meninos.

Eu amo minha mãe, realmente, mas eu só preciso ficar sozinho.

Minhas irmãs estão felizes por me ver de volta, e elas me acordaram está manhã me fazendo cócegas. Foi a primeira vez que eu ri em muito tempo.

Isso pode ser bom para mim.

**Quinquagésimo primeiro a septuagésimo dia:**

Sim, eu sei. Faz vários dias em que eu não escrevo… Mas eu não quero te aborrecer falando sobre todos os dias que eu passei a perder tempo com as minhas irmãs pequenas, minha mãe e meu padrasto.

Porque realmente, cada dia foi basicamente gasto da mesma maneira.

Eu acordava com Phoebe ou Daisy puxando cada fio do meu cabelo, e rindo para me acordar, falando que o almoço já estava pronto. Educadamente eu sempre recusava, fazendo-as me olhar com decepção. Depois disso eu ainda dormia mais um pouco, antes que minha mãe viesse me acordar. Ela sempre sentava na beira da cama, com um prato de comida, e me fazia comer exatamente tudo. Só depois disso ela saía, com um sorriso no rosto. Eu acho que foi bom fazer minha mãe sorrir, mas depois de casa refeição que eu comia, eu me sentia mais lento, e isso só me fazia querer dormir mais. Claro que isso não era permitido, eu sempre acabava sendo arrastado para longe do conforto dos meus lençóis para ir ao parque, em alguma loja ou em algum outro lugar em que as meninas queriam ir. Elas iam conversando alegremente enquanto eu caminhava solenemente atrás delas, me perguntando como seria se você estivesse andando ao meu lado, segurando minha mãe me levando para longe de minha miséria.

Minha família sente sua falta também. Tem havido poucas, muito poucas, conversas sobre você. Minha mãe não fala de você por mais que alguns minutos, porque ela acha que vai me machucar. Mas para ser honesto, eu sinto um peso tirado dos meus ombros sempre que eu falo seu nome. No entanto, ao mesmo tempo, dói. Eu não sei bem como explicar isso.

Mark veio até mim um dia, perguntando como eu estava me sentindo. Eu lhe disse que estava bem, como eu disse para todo mundo, mas por alguma razão ele não parecia acreditar nisso, como todos os outros acreditaram. Sentamo-nos durante algum tempo, falando sobre qualquer coisa. Foram momentos agradáveis, e eu até estava me sentindo melhor. Mas, claro, bons sentimentos nunca parecem durar. Especialmente quando você tem um ninho de culpa escondido em seu coração.

As meninas tem notado minha mudança, e eu me sinto horrível. Eu estou machucando todos a minha volta e eu odeio isso. Quando eles percebem meu humor azedo, primeiro eles tentavam me fazer sorrir e rir, mas agora eles simplesmente se afastam lentamente, como se não tivessem certeza de como ligar comigo. E eu não os culpo.

Eu ganhei peso e estou finalmente saudável novamente, e todo mundo está feliz com isso. Mas eu ainda me sinto vazio por dentro. O ganho de peso só fez aumentar o peso definido nos meus ombros.

Eu não sei se estou lhe falando muito dos dias que passaram, mas como eu disse, eles foram bastante tranquilos. A dor tinha passado por uns dias, só para voltar novamente.

Desnecessário dizer que isso não ajudou tanto quanto todos pensavam que ajudaria.

**Septuagésimo primeiro dia:**

Estou no trem de volta para Londres agora, e deixe-me dizer que eu estou nervoso. Mais nervoso do que eu jamais tinha sido. Mais nervoso do que eu estava antes da nossa primeira apresentação, onde você sussurrou palavras de incentivo no meu ouvido antes de irmos até o palco. Você sorriu reconfortante antes da música começar, e depois disso eu me senti leve.

É triste pensar que eu nunca vou ser capaz de cantar com você de novo, ou aconchegar-se em você no meio da noite, ou até mesmo te abraçar.

Eu estou com medo de voltar para o nosso apartamento.

E se eles o mudaram?

[…]

Estou em casa agora, sentado em seu quarto, na verdade. Ele está exatamente do jeito que era, e eu estou tão aliviado agora que não consigo nem explicar.

Estou feliz por eu não ter que dormir sem um pouco de você aqui comigo.

**Septuagésimo segundo dia:**

Os meninos vieram aqui hoje. Foi a primeira vez que eu os vi depois a viagem. Talvez eles esperassem mais, talvez quisessem ver aquela antiga versão de mim mesmo, aquele Louis sorridente e alegre. Eu nunca serei mais o Louis de antes. Eu sei que é um fato agora.

Você pegou um pedaço de mim e levou junto com você, Hazz. Eu sou apenas uma parte do que eu era antes. Agora eu estou quebrado, rasgado por dentro.

Zayn, Niall e Liam me abraçaram com força por um tempo, chorando lágrimas de felicidade e alivio ao ver que eu tinha ganhado peso. Eles afirmaram que estavam felizes que, eu estava de volta, mas eu não acho que eles estavam. Eu não sou o Louis que eles conhecem ou amam, eu sou só um estranho.

**Septuagésimo terceiro dia:**

Saí do apartamento, esta manhã, em apenas um roupão de banho e chinelos. O sol estava brilhando duramente nos meus olhos, e eu fiz uma careta de desgosto. Tudo o que eu precisava era de um pouco de leite para o meu cereal, mas claro, nada vai como planejado.

Cerca de quatro ou cinco meninas começaram a gritar quando me viram, e de imediato vieram para perto de mim. Eu realmente não estava de bom humor, mas forcei uma atuação. Elas começaram a conversar animadamente comigo, falando sobre coisas que não importavam para mim, e eu forcei um sorriso em meu rosto.

De repente, elas ficaram quietas, reparando na minha aparência, e uma das meninas lentamente se aproximou para me dar um abraço. Embora isso possa ter sido apenas uma desculpa para me tocar, eu apreciei o gesto da moça. Eu não queria, mas comecei a chorar em seus braços. Ela só estava li, me segurando até que meus soluços cessaram.

- Todos nós a amávamos, você sabe. Vocês dois se amavam, e isso era óbvio. Ele te amou tanto Louis, não se esqueça disso. Não se esqueça disso. - Ela sussurrou, e me deu mais um abraço antes de ir embora.

Ela não tinha pedido nem um autógrafo ou uma foto, e foi aí que eu percebi: os nossos fãs realmente se importam.

Percebi muitas coisas hoje.

Mas uma coisa que eu percebi em especial, e que eu sinto a necessidade de compartilhar é que eu percebi que não posso viver sem você.

**Septuagésimo quarto dia:**

Eu tentei lutar contar o desejo, mas não consegui. Eu soquei outro espelho hoje, com minha mão boa, claro. A visão do liquido vermelho escorrendo pelas frestas recém-criadas em minha pele me fascinou.

Não houve dor…

**Septuagésimo quinto dia:**

Só hoje eu percebi que já faz mais de dois meses que estou sem você. Também estou percebendo que isso é realmente real.

Eu não sou nada além de uma casca vazia agora. Eu vivo sem propósito.

A dor é interminável.

**Septuagésimo sexto dia:**

Eu peguei sua carta novamente hoje. Ela estava escondida no fundo da minha gaveta da cabeceira, na tentativa de escondê-la de mim mesmo. Mas eu só queria ver sua caligrafia, e ler as palavras que eu sei de cor e poderia recitar em meu sono.

Sinto-me agora mais culpado do que nunca. A culpa está começando a vazar da minha alma mais uma vez. Reler sua carta me machuca tanto, de forma que eu nunca tinha imaginado que era possível.

Faz tempo que eu não falo com a Eleanor. Eu não falei com ela desde que terminamos. Eu não posso acreditar que você teve que ir para eu perceber que não era ela que eu queria. Você poderia ter me falado.

Mas eu não estava ciente desses sentimentos antes. Tudo o que eu posso fazer agora é me culpar. E receber a dor do arrependimento. A culpa é minha e sempre será.

**Septuagésimo sétimo dia:**

Eu corri para Anne hoje. Eu não sei o que ela estava fazendo em Londres, mas quando ela me viu, de imediato caiu em meus braços.

- Dói mais cada vez que eu o vejo. - Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, e se afastou antes que eu pudesse responder. Eu fiquei pasmo na rua, no meio de um mar de gente, olhando para a figura da sua mãe desaparecendo.

Eu achei que ela estava falando sobre seu túmulo.

**Septuagésimo sétimo dia:**

Só agora eu percebi que não tinha visitado o seu túmulo desde o seu funeral, e agora a culpa começou a me corroer mais ainda.

Eu me sinto terrível. Sinto-me completamente, e absolutamente terrível. Eu fui tão egoísta. Eu sempre fui tão egoísta, sempre pensei sobre mim mesmo em vez de você.

Então, agora aqui estou eu, sentado diante de seu túmulo com lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. As flores são frescas e existem dezenas delas, Hazza. As pessoas gostam de você. Eu trouxe uma única rosa, e eu espero que seja o suficiente. Eu não queria deixar muita, mas vendo todas essas flores diferentes fizeram me sentir patético.

Mas eu dei a flor a você de qualquer maneira. Estou pensando em ficar aqui um tempo, então eu tenho um cobertor e uma garrafa de vinho.

Vermelho. Essa foi sempre sua cor favorita. Certo, Hazza?

**Septuagésimo oitavo dia:**

Acordei sentado diante de seu túmulo hoje, provavelmente eu fiquei bêbado ontem à noite.

Você deve se envergonhar de mim.

**Septuagésimo nono dia:**

Eu acho que visitar seu túmulo virou uma rotina diária. Prometo trazer uma rosa todos os dias, apenas para que eu possa, pelo menos, comparar um pouco, com todas essas lindas flores ao seu redor. Há margaridas e lírios. Você sempre amou lírios.

Hoje quando eu cheguei, eu me sentei e cantei uma música para você, eu espero que você tenha ouvido de onde quer que esteja. Eu sei o quanto você ama essa música. Traz memórias que inundam meu coração. Eu me lembro daquele dia, quando você cantou impressionando a todos. Eu nunca vou esquecer sua voz naquela música.

Mas eu cantei por outra razão, Hazz.

Eu estou divido. Eu realmente estou. Eu não sei o que fazer, e eu só quero que você me de algum sinal. Eu preciso de um sinal para me dizer se estou tomando a decisão certa ou não.

**Octogésimo e octogésimo primeiro dia:**

Desculpe-me por não ter te visitado ontem. Niall Liam e Zayn tinham planos diferentes me arrastou com eles a praia.

Não é suficientemente quente ainda, mas para eles era o suficiente.

Eu sentei na areia olhando as ondas. Foi muito tranquilo e pacífico. Eu estava quando dormindo quando eu ouvi uma voz. A sua voz, para ser mais exato. Eu podia sentir sua presença ao meu lado, segurando meu braço. Quando eu olhei, você estava sorrindo amplamente em minha direção. O sorriso que sempre fez meu coração falhar uma batida.

- Eu amo a praia. Não é lindo, Lou?

Eu estava tão emocionado que eu não era capaz de responder, e as lágrimas superaram a minha capacidade de falar ou até mesmo de me mover. Os meninos logo perceberam e correram para o meu lado. E eu gritei seu nome implorando para você voltar.

[…]

Hoje estou confinado a passar o dia todo com o Zayn.

Nós não fizemos nada realmente, apenas sentamos e conversamos sobre algumas coisas. Ele nem sequer me deixou falar você.

**Octogésimo segundo dia:**

Eu juro que ouvi você cantando hoje. No meio do meu banho, eu podia ouvir o zumbido fraco da sua voz cantando junto com a música que tocava no rádio. A voz era tão bonita e sedutora. Eu sabia que era a sua voz no mesmo segundo em que ouviu.

Você é tão bonito, Hazz. Você realmente soa como um anjo agora.

Eu visitei seu túmulo, mais uma vez, hoje. Com três rosas desta vez, para os dois dias em que eu não fui. Quando eu cantei, eu podia ouvir sua voz ecoando junto com a minha. Eu cantei "Moments", só para você, porque eu sei o quanto você gosta dessa música. Eu lembro que uma vez você chorou enquanto a cantava, e teve que enxugar as lágrimas para seguir cantando.

**Octogésimo terceiro dia:**

Os meninos acham que eu estou ficando melhor. Eles acham que eu estou seguindo em frente. Mas a verdade é que, eu não sei como, mas eu posso ouvir sua voz cantando todas as noites, para eu dormir.

**Octogésimo quarto dia:**

Eu vi você em meus sonhos na noite passada. Você estava no palco, o que não é surpreendente, porque você me disse que o palco é o lugar onde você mais gostava de estar. Você olhou para mim e sorriu, acenando-me para chegar mais perto.

Quando você pegou minhas mãos, eu senti como se fosse real… E eu não queria nunca te deixar ir. Eu não queria que esse momento terminasse. Sua boca se inclinou para encosta a concha do meu ouvido, e eu imediatamente senti arrepios correndo pela minha espinha..

- Eu te amo. - Você sussurrou, antes de colocar seus lábios sobre os meus.

Foi o beijo mais perfeito que eu já tive. No entanto, não era real.

Quando eu acordei, apenas para descobrir que você não estava ali ao meu lado, comecei a chorar.

**Octogésimo quinto dia:**

Eu fui ver Eleanor hoje. Ela está bem. Ela sempre tinha sido egoísta, e eu não posso acreditar que levou tanto tempo para que eu pudesse perceber. Ela me perguntou o que eu andava fazendo, embora eu não ache que ela realmente se importa. Então ela começou a falar sobre você.

Eu não podia suportar ouvi-la falar o seu nome, então eu fui embora sem dizer uma única palavra.

**Octogésimo sexto a oitavo dia:**

Dormi durante estes três dias. Não há muito que posso dizer sobre eles. Tudo o que posso dizer é que era bom te ver, e é por isso que era tão difícil acordar. E é por isso que eu continuava a dormir.

Eu só queria te ver e te ouvir.

**Octogésimo nono dia:**

Liam me ligou hoje perguntando se eu queria buscar alguma coisa para comer. Meu estômago roncava em resposta, então concordei. Acho que foi apenas uma desculpa para parar de me torturar com o sonho que eu tinha tido…

Passamos no cemitério no caminho para o restaurante, e eu pedi ao motorista para parar. Liam me deu um olhar estranho, antes de seguir meu corpo correndo para a sua sepultura. Eu nunca tinha visitado o seu túmulo com mais ninguém.

Sinto muito.

Mas eu consegui cantar para você, junto com Liam. Nossas vozes ecoavam por todo o cemitério. Espero que tenha gostando da nossa música. Mas eu sinto falta de cantar para você, apenas eu. Então eu acho que vou te visitar sozinho depois.

Enfim… A comida do restaurante era boa e eu finalmente estou recuperando meu apetite. Não que isso importe.

**Nonagésimo dia:**

Hoje visitei minha mãe, logo depois que te visitei é claro. Passei o dia inteiro descansando em casa, brincando com as meninas e recuperar o atraso com minha mãe e Mark.

Parecia bom estar com a família novamente, e doeu que eu tinha que deixá-los em breve.

Quando eu beijei minha mãe no rosto, me despedindo, ela me segurou para perto dela. Ela não queria me deixar, e ela deixou isso claro quando ela começou a me implorar para passar a noite lá, e eu concordei.

Eu acho que eu poderia muito bem ter a decência de passar mais tempo com a minha família antes… De eu ir.

**Nonagésimo primeiro dia:**

Hoje fui ao parque, sentar num branco, enquanto as meninas brincavam no parquinho.

Depois de levar as meninas para tomar sorvete, e passar algumas horas com a minha mãe, eu tinha que fazer a despedida final.

Segurei-as com tanta força em meus braços, que eu juro que não conseguia respirar. Abracei-as com toda a força que eu tinha, para deixá-las saber o quanto eu as amava. Eu beijei a minha mãe no rosto, dizendo a ela o quanto eu a amava, assim como as meninas. Eu até abracei Mark também. Quando ele me disse para vir visitá-los em breve, eu podia sentir as lágrimas em meus olhos, e rapidamente caminhei até o carro.

Essa seria a última vez que eu iria vê-los.

**Nonagésimo segundo dia:**

Fiz as pazes com Eleanor hoje. Eu sei o quanto você não gosta dela, e ela é parte da razão pela você se foi, mas eu simplesmente não podia deixar as coisas assim.

**Nonagésimo terceiro dia:**

Passei o dia todo no estúdio com os meninos, cantando meu coração para o microfone para as novas canções para o álbum. Eu me senti um pouco ruim, porque quando eu for eles seriam obrigados a criar novas gravações novamente.

Eu visitei seu túmulo mais uma vez, desta vez deixando duas rosas a sua lápide.

**Nonagésimo quarto dia:**

Liam, Niall e Zayn, insistiram para passearmos pela cidade hoje. É uma loucura pensar que todo esse tempo que eu vivi em Londres, eu nunca vi metade dos pontos turísticos localizados dentro da cidade.

Então, hoje foi gasto com os meninos, novamente, pulando de atração turística para atração turística, tirando várias fotos, e tirando várias fotos com alguns fãs também.

Eu não me importei dessa vez. Porque os meus últimos dias foram feitos para serem bem gastos.

**Nonagésimo quinto dia:**

Onde você está? Você não estava nos meus sonhos na noite passada, e você não contou comigo quando eu cantei na sua sepultura.

Estou começando a me sentir solitário novamente.

**Nonagésimo sexto dia:**

Parei em uma loja quando estava indo para casa. Comprei uma garrafa grande de comprimidos.

Eu vou fazer da mesma você que você fez Hazz.

**Nonagésimo sétimo dia:**

Eu tinha o desejo de tomar todos os comprimidos, mas eu não estou vivendo o meu último dia ainda. Hoje eu chamei todo mundo que eu conheço e disse-lhes o quanto eu os amava. Eles me questionaram, mas eu garanti a eles que apenas estava me sentindo um pouco solitário. Claro, eles acreditaram em mim.

Hoje Niall, Liam e Zayn vieram. Nós nos sentamos em volta do meu notebook e assistimos a alguns vídeos de nossas performances. Nós rimos e choramos. Eu olhei para os três e comecei a dizer os quanto os amava.

Eu não queria deixá-los, mas… Eu não suporto mais viver sem você aqui.

**Nonagésimo oitavo dia:**

Eu visitei o Twitter pela primeira vez em séculos, apenas para encontrar milhares de mensagens dos fãs. Eles estão preocupados comigo, e é difícil de ler todas as mensagens sinceras que eles me deixaram, sendo que amanhã eu vou embora.

Eu enviei um tweet…

"Desculpe eu não ter entrando mais aqui… mas eu amo todos vocês, não se esqueçam disso! Xx."

**Nonagésimo nono dia:**

Eu visitei seu túmulo. Deixei rosas mais um par de desculpas pela minha ausência nos últimos dias, mas isso não deve importar mais em algumas horas. Eu cantei uma última canção para você, sua música favorita, e eu pude finalmente ouvir você cantando junto comigo, Sua voz soou mais perto agora… Eu sabia que era a hora.

Eu irei tomar uma garrafa inteira de pílulas, e me trancar em seu quarto. Eu vou usar todas as suas roupas, para que eu possa inalar o seu cheiro, antes dos meus últimos suspiros.

Noventa e nove dias sem você, eu já senti como se tivesse sido uma eternidade, e é impossível ficar aqui por mais tempo.

Eu estou escrevendo nesse caderno com as mãos trêmulas, e eu estou nervoso.

Meu coração está derramado nessas páginas, e meu coração é seu.

Eu vou estar te vendo em breve.

Eu te amo.

– Louis Tomlinson.

**…**

_Alguns dizem que o amor é a emoção mais poderosa que uma pessoa pode sentir. Ele alcança todas as fibras do seu ser, traçando seus caminhos através da sua alma e vai te matando de dentro para fora. Ele deteriora o seu senso comum, causando-lhe a fazer coisas estúpidas tudo em nome do amor._

_Isso é o que eles teorizaram._

_Quando eles encontraram o corpo de Louis, frio e imóvel coberto pelo edredom de Harry, vestindo suas roupas velhas, essa era a única explicação no momento._

_Tudo foi em nome do amor._

_Quando os paramédicos chegaram, já era tarde demais, e ele tinha ido. Liam, Zayn e Niall tinham perdido outro amigo, e começaram a chorar pela perda de um de seus melhores amigos._

_Louis os encarou, um sorriso triste se formava em seus lábios enquanto ele observava seu corpo ser retirado da cama, e levado do flat. Ele assistia os garotos jogados no chão, chorando por toda dor em seus corações. Ele não podia ajudar, queria poder conforta-los, mas sabia que era impossível agora._

_Começaram a se culpar, dizendo que não foram presentes o suficiente, o que apenas fez Louis os olhar com certa frustração. Ele estava feliz agora, queria que ficassem felizes por ele também._

_Louis sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, e se virou para assim encontrar um par de olhos verdes, piscando, se movendo, tudo. Sorriu para o garoto antes dele, que retribuiu o sorriso. Lágrimas embaçavam seus olhos enquanto se viravam para olhar seus melhores amigos, a quem eles haviam ferido tanto, lutando por amor._

_- Está pronto? - Harry perguntou chamando a atenção de Louis para sí próprio. Louis confirmou com a cabeça, e Harry entrelaçou suas mãos com as dele levando-o bem longe, para sua nova vida._

_- Eu te amo - Sussurrou Louis._

_- Eu também te amo. - Respondeu Harry, com um sorriso estampado em seu rosto._

_Então os dois andaram até a luz, de mãos dadas, enquanto os anjos cantavam seus nomes os chamando. Louis olhou para Harry, o garoto a quem ele havia amado por tanto tempo, e que lhe causara tanta dor em sua antiga vida._

_Agora, eles tinham uma nova vida, uma, que eles poderiam passar juntos para sempre, cantando com os anjos._


	2. Chapter 2 - Harry's Note

_GENTE ESSA É A CARTA QUE O LOUIS ENCONTRA._

_E MEU DEUS, É MUITO TRISTE._

_Eu confesso que chorei traduzindo k_

_Boa leitura *u*_

* * *

**_Querido Lou:_**

_Primeiro eu queria escrever um bilhete curto, indo direto ao ponto, sabe?_

_Bem, esse plano falhou, por que só agora eu percebi quanta coisa eu tenho para te falar. Coisas que eu não tive coragem de te dizer, mas agora é minha última chance._

_Eu acho que agora que você está lendo isso, você já deve ter me achado e está sentado sozinho no flat neste momento._

_Eu só queria pedir desculpas._

_Eu não quero te deixar, realmente não quero. Como uma pessoa conseguiria simplesmente levantar um dia e deixar a pessoa que ama? Sim, Louis, você leu isso mesmo. Eu te amo, seu idiota. Eu venho sentindo isso tem tanto tempo, e isso estava acabando comigo, me destruindo por dentro até eu me tornar a casca vazia que sou agora._

_Mas isso não é culpa sua. Por Deus, Louis, não se culpe por isso. Você foi o motivo pelo qual eu fiquei aqui por todo esse tempo. Você me deu esperanças para um futuro maravilhoso, mas um pequeno brilho de esperança dura pouco, e então eu fui deixado na completa escuridão._

_Não quero dar adeus ainda, apesar de ter certeza que você já se despediu de mim. Eu não me sinto pronto para terminar essa carta ainda, acho que você precisa saber o quanto eu te amo._

_Ou sou só eu que preciso te contar isso._

_Sabe o que eu mais amo em você? Bem, eu absolutamente amo sua risada. Acho que vai ser disse que eu vou sentir mais falta no lugar para onde vou. Não poderei escutar sua voz enquanto você ri ou ver essas ruguinhas que se formam em seus olhos todas as vezes que você sorri naturalmente. Eu nem sei se vou poder ver ou escutar alguma coisa._

_Eu preciso que você me prometa duas coisas, está bem? Quero que me prometa que nunca vai parar de cantar e que nunca vai deixar os meninos. Eles vão precisar de você e eu sei que você precisará deles também. Eu sei que será difícil continuar com a banda, mas eu também sei que você pode fazer isso. Você é forte o suficiente, Lou, você sempre foi forte por mim. Eu me sinto muito egoísta por te deixar assim, e eu peço perdão por isso, pela dor que eu vou- ou já te causei._

_Fale para os garotos que eu os amo também, okay?_

_Mas enfim, de volta ao que interessa…_

_Outra coisa que eu amo em você é sua habilidade em tornar qualquer situação em algo positivo. Poderia ser o dia mais feio de todos, e ainda assim eu veria seu sorriso brilhar, contrastando com a atmosfera que estaria do lado de fora do nosso flat._

_Meu Deus, eu amo seu sorriso, então continue sorrindo, está bem?_

_Eu lembro daquela vez na Itália, nós estávamos em um restaurante, e tinha aquela garçonete loira baixinha- aposto que você se lembrou agora, não é? Ela se aproximou de nós parecendo que preferia morrer a nos servir, cinco garotos loucos e que não calavam a boca. Quando ela chegou em nossa mesa, você virou o rosto e sorriu para ela, e imediatamente tirou aquela expressão de emburrada. Você tem esse tipo de efeito nas pessoas, Louis, e eu sempre amei isso._

_Sempre que eu estava triste, você era a primeira pessoa que eu procurava. Você sempre soube como melhorar meu dia, e eu sempre saía de perto de você com o sorriso mais brilhante possível. Você nunca me deixou até eu estar feliz novamente. E essa é outra coisa que eu amo: sua persistência._

_Eu vou sentir falta de você todo, sabe? O ralo cavanhaque que se forma em seu queixo quando você fica alguns dias sem se barbear, o jeito que seu cabelo fica bagunçado quando você acorda, fazendo você ficar com cara de quem acabou de acordar, mesmo depois de horas tentando arrumá-lo._

_Mas eu amo tudo isso, por que é parte de você, e cada pedaço seu merece ser amado._

_Sinto falta dos 'velhos tempos' no flat, que nós ficávamos só bagunçando, assistindo a algum filme, ou simplesmente ficávamos juntos no sofá, conversando sobre tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo._

_Você é meu melhor amigo. Sabia disso, não é?_

_Essa carta está ficando sem sentido, e eu queria me desculpar por isso. Parece que meu cérebro não está funcionando direito, provavelmente por causa do quão amedrontado eu estou. Eu estou com tanto medo, Lou. Eu queria correr para seus braços agora e te contar tudo. Queria tanto que você me dissesse as palavras que anseio por saírem de sua boca, e você também me falaria para não fazer isso, para não te deixar para trás._

_Mas eu não posso fazer isso com você, não posso simplesmente deixar todo o peso em seus ombros. Eu sei que, se você soubesse, faria de tudo para me manter aqui, e, bem, eu não conseguiria te forçar a fazer algo que você não quisesse._

_Acho que agora eu devo te contar por que estou fazendo isso. É meio difícil de explicar o que você sente quando seu coração parece se despedaçar lentamente em seu peito. Tudo isso começou tem quase um ano, quando você falou que tinha chamado Eleanor para sair e vocês estavam namorando. Naquele momento, eu juro, parecia ter um buraco gigante no lugar onde supostamente era para estar meu coração, e foi ali que eu soube que te amava. Acho que eu já sabia disso tinha bastante tempo, mas eu não estava sendo muito honesto comigo mesmo. Eleanor me ajudou a descobrir o quanto eu te amo, então acho que devo agradecê-la por isso. Mas ela também é parte do motivo pelo qual eu estou indo. Eu gosto dela, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu a detesto._

_Você tem noção de como é ter que ver a pessoa que você ama, amando outra pessoa? É um inferno, uma tortura sem fim. Todas as vezes que ela está por perto, eu sinto como se estivesse sendo chutado um milhão de vezes repetidamente em meu peito, e minha cabeça começa a latejar. Não que eu não goste dela, ela é uma garota adorável, Lou. E eu estou feliz por você ter alguém como ela. Talvez seja só ciúme, mas eu sinto que poderia ter cuidado melhor de você. Eu sempre estive aqui contigo, nas horas boas e nas horríveis, em tudo, eu estava ao seu lado._

_Eu acho que o que eu estou tentando dizer é: ela não te ama tanto quanto você pensa, e isso me incomoda. Eu vejo como você olha para ela e não é difícil dizer que você está totalmente apaixonado. Mas, com ela, é diferente… Sabe aquele brilho no olhar? Então, ela não tem isso. Ela gosta de você, mas não tanto quanto você gosta dela. Mas eu, Louis, meu amor por você é tão forte, e está lentamente me matando por dentro._

_Isso pareceu egoísta, não foi? Mas essa é a última coisa que eu quero, parecer egoísta. Olha, eu estou feliz por você, de verdade. Ela só não parece a pessoa certa para você, e um dia, talvez, você perceba isso, e perceba que me ama também. Mas eu só não aguento mais ter que ficar aqui e ver vocês dois juntos enquanto eu sou lentamente empurrado para as sombras._

_Quais outros motivos eu tenho, você me pergunta? Bom, para ser honesto, eu estou cansado de viver. Eu nunca fui o cara mais animado, e isso é meio que uma condição por ter crescido. Sinceramente, eu estou surpreso por eu ter durado tanto. Você foi o sol da minha vida, iluminando meu mundo apenas com sua existência. Eu acho que foi por isso que eu durei tanto, entende? Bem, por causa disso e por causa da banda._

_Eu já pedi para você falar para os garotos o quanto eu os amo?_

_Diga para o Niall para ele ser forte e continuar com a cabeça erguida, você sabe como ele fica às vezes. Se tem alguma pessoa triste perto dele, isso o afeta imediatamente, então tente continuar sorrindo quando estiver perto dele, por mim? Fale também para ele continuar sendo ele mesmo. Eu adoro aquele garoto, ele é o cara mais despreocupado que eu já conheci. Ah, não se esqueça de dizer que eu vou sentir falta da risada dele, e como nós sempre conseguimos escutar ele se aproximando antes mesmo de vê-lo. E diga que é para ele continuar sendo irlandês, apesar de eu achar que isso não dá para mudar… Só achei que era uma piadinha legal._

_Para Zayn, fale para ele cuidar de si mesmo. Ele fica realmente depressivo algumas vezes, então tome conta dele, okay? Tire o barbeador e tudo que ele puder usar para se cortar de perto dele. Talvez tire até o espelho, não sei. Diga que eu o amo e que ele sempre foi como um irmão para mim. Todos os garotos foram._

_Finalmente, Liam. Ele é bem controlado, então eu sei que ele não vai cometer nenhuma loucura. Eu espero que nenhum de vocês faça nenhuma loucura, mas eu sei que ele será capaz de cuidar de vocês se alguma coisa acontecer. Eu sempre admirei isso nele, a habilidade de se controlar nas horas mais difíceis._

_E fale que eu os amo, okay?_

_E então sobrou você. Louis William Tomlinson. Só o nome já me causa arrepios, junto com a sua figura que está em minha mente agora. Dói saber que, acima de todos, você será o que mais vai sair machucado. Eu odeio o fato de que sou eu que estou fazendo isso com você. Embora eu esteja morto daqui a pouco, saiba que eu nunca vou te deixar, okay Lou? Eu NUNCA vou te deixar. Eu prometi isso há bastante tempo, e eu vou continuar cumprindo essa promessa. Eu não estarei fisicamente aqui, mas eu estarei com você em seu coração._

_Sempre que você precisar de mim, eu estarei aqui com você. E eu vou te esperar, até o dia em que você finalmente se juntará a mim- e eu espero que esse dia demore bastante. Você merece uma vida longa e feliz. Embora eu sinta sua falta, eu não quero que você deixe esse mundo até ter vivido sua vida inteira. Eu ainda estarei te esperando quando chegar sua hora… Mas para mim, meu tempo acabou._

_Você deve estar quase acordando enquanto eu escrevo isso, o que me dá pouco tempo para fazer as coisas. Eu estou sentado no chão do banheiro agora, apenas com minha boxer enquanto estou escrevendo essa carta. Me desculpe pelas lágrimas que caíram aqui, eu não queria ter chorado._

_O pote de comprimidos está na minha mão._

_Eu realmente não quero explicar o que eu vou fazer agora, mas eu só quero que você saiba que não vai doer. É um pote grande de analgésicos e eu vou tomar todo de uma vez. Foi o jeito mais rápido e menos doloroso que eu encontrei, e eu espero que seja o suficiente._

_Eu sei que essa carta está bem grande agora, mas só tem mais uma coisa que eu queria te pedir, apesar de eu achar que já te pedi muita coisa._

_Por favor, tome conta da minha mãe e de Gemma. Elas vão precisar de alguém. Eu sei que você as considera uma segunda família, então não vai ser muito complicado visita-las só por que eu me fui, certo?_

_Mas enfim, eu acabei de engolir o pote todo. Os comprimidos desceram facilmente por minha garganta, assim como eu pensei que seria. Droga, me desculpe, eu não devia ter escrito aquilo. Eu disse que não queria descrever o que eu iria fazer, mas foi mais forte que eu._

_Estou começando a me sentir um pouco tonto, e tudo está girando. Está difícil de ficar em pé, e eu estou com medo, Louis. Eu sei que foi minha decisão, e que é tarde demais para desistir, mas eu ainda assim estou com muito medo. Eu estou começando a tremer, e acho que eu não vou conseguir continuar escrevendo por muito tempo._

_Então eu acho que é agora que eu te deixo. Eu vou colocar essa carta sobre a pia, embora eu ache que você não vai precisar de dicas por que é lá que você vai achar isso. Eu não sei se isso faz sentido, eu não consigo pensar direito._

_Eu te amo Louis. Te amo pra caralho. Nunca se esqueça disso, não se atreva a esquecer._

_Eu te vejo depois, okay?_

_- Harry._


End file.
